Typically, a computer system having a plurality of processor cores handles a high workload by distributing the workload amongst all of the processor cores. However, as the workload decreases, each of the plurality of processor cores may be underutilized.
In order to reduce power consumption by the plurality of processor cores when workload is low, an operating system may adjust the number of processor cores used based on the system utilization level. The unused processor cores are placed in a low-power idle state (“parked”) and can remain at the low-power idle state for long consecutive intervals. The operating system continues to distribute the workload amongst the processor cores that are not in the low-power idle state.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.